


It's Okay To Cry

by otakuchrome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also oikawa tooru is a crybaby, because everytime i see him i get reminded of kise from knb, just angst in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuchrome/pseuds/otakuchrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on kazriku's The ANGST Prompt on tumblr. http://kazriku.tumblr.com/post/122045970287/the-angst-prompt<br/>I did the first one~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> um... i'm pretty sure the way I wrote this scenario isn't exactly in canon, so manipulated a few details and whatnot for my suiting. But yeah... enjoy~

"It's okay to cry, you know." Iwaizumi says to his boyfriend.

  


They were finally alone after the finals match, Aoba Johsai v. Shiratorizawa. The rest of the team had already left the gym and headed back to the bus.

  


Oikawa had his back turned to his boyfriend, unable to face him. I mean, how could he? He felt as though the world was coming down on him. It was as though no amount of practice and hard work would be enough to finally beat Shiratorizawa. Of course he had long stopped fighting by himself and depended more on his team, which proved to strengthen Aoba Johsai even more.

  


But it just wasn't enough. They were third years for crying out loud. If not now, when?

But it was too late now. The finals match was the last official game for the third years and now they would have to retire from the team.

  


"Oikawa." Iwaizumi called, bringing said person back to reality.

  


"What is it Iwa-chan?" he responds without turning around.

  


"Look at me." he demands. But it wasn't much of a demand. More of a plea the way he said it.

  


"Hm?" Oikawa turns around and he looks like his normal self.

  


Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa probably didn't even hear him the first time and decides to drop the notion. He seemed fine, 'he probably wasn't', but he wouldn't bring it up again for now. Besides, he's sure Oikawa wouldn't want to start crying his eyes out at Sendai.

  


"Let's get back to the bus before they start looking for us." Iwaizumi says.

  


"Weren't you saying something earlier?" Oikawa asks quietly.

  


'So he did hear.'

  


"We'll talk later." Iwaizumi says gently.

  


\---------

  


After returning to the school, the coach tells the team to go home and get some rest and that they'll have a discussion tomorrow.

  


The notion is accepted by the rest of the team. Nobody wants to face the harsh reality of the truth so fresh in their minds.

  


Everyone says their goodbyes for the night and start to head home.

  


Without question, Iwaizumi is walking with Oikawa. Even it if weren't for the fact that they were neighbors, Iwaizumi would still need to walk with him.

  


'He looks dead inside.' Iwaizumi thinks.

  


The walk is quiet and awkward. Iwaizumi has no idea how to console Oikawa this time. He knows how he's feeling and he damn well wanted to win too. But there's nothing they could do about it now. He doesn't like seeing his boyfriend like this at all. Especially when victory was just at the tip of their tongues.

  


"We're here you know?" Oikawa says suddenly, bringing Iwaizumi out of his thoughts.

  


"Oh." Iwaizumi says looking up and seeing that have indeed reached their houses.

  


"Remember what I told you about thinking so hard, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

  


Iwaizumi, however, doesn't respond. Instead he looks up at Oikawa who raises an eyebrow in response.

  


"I'm staying over tonight." Iwaizumi says.

  


"Oh. Don't scare me like that then~" Oikawa says and starts fishing out his house keys.

  


He finally finds them and opens the door and the two of them enter. Oikawa closes the door and turns on the light switch. He mumbles quietly.

  


"What's wrong?" Iwaizumi asks.

  


"Doesn't look like my parents will be home tonight." he responds after reading the note under the switch.

  


"Oh."

  


Oikawa goes to sit on the coach and motions for Iwaizumi to sit next to him.

  


"So you wanted to talk, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa immediately starts their unfinished conversation from earlier.

  


"It's the other way around. You need to talk to me." Iwaizumi looks at him.

  


"Uwah, so aggressive~" Oikawa quips half-heartedly.

  


"I said it was okay to cry, you know." Iwaizumi repeats his earlier statement.

  


Oikawa looks down at his hands dejectedly.

  


"What for…?" Oikawa's voice is just quieter than usual.

  


"Stop doing that. It's just the two of us now." Iwaizumi says as quietly as him.

  


Oikawa rests his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder.

  


"I let the team down, Iwaizumi. I let you down. If I had just set the ball better… If I had just…" Oikawa begins sniffling and Iwaizumi feels his shoulder beginning to get damp.

  


"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." Iwaizumi chokes out because suddenly, his throat feels tight. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa's slightly shaking frame.

  


"But, I-" Oikawa tries to say.

  


"We're a team, I keep telling you. We're all at fault here." Iwaizumi says, voice cracking slightly.

  


"It's n-not fair," Oikawa begins to hiccup through his tears. Iwaizumi pulls him in tighter and he begins to cry harder.

  


'It's not.' Iwaizumi thinks to himself. They worked too hard to get were they were and yet…

  


It takes Oikawa a few more minutes to stop crying and calm down a little. He wipes at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater and looks up at his boyfriend. He gives him a chaste kiss on the lips and smiles slightly.

  


"Hajime. Thank you. For everything." Oikawa says looking at him with puffy eyes.

  


"There's no need to thank me, Toru. You needed this." he says returning the small smile.

  


"Will you be okay?" he asks questioningly.

  


"I'll be fine." he reassures. Even if he wanted to, the tears won't come. He feels empty. They both do.

  


"How about we share the bed together tonight then?" Oikawa asks getting up. "I'm gonna set the bath first though, okay?"

  


"Sounds good." he responds.

  


\-------

  


After having both taken their baths, they turn in to Oikawa's room for the night.

  


Iwaizumi takes his position as big spoon and cradles Oikawa affectionately. Oikawa turns towards him and smiles.

  


"You know I really do love you, Hajime. It's so hard to put it into words." he says into his chest.

  


"Stop trying to put it into words then. I understand." Iwaizumi laughs softly.

  


"Stop trying to be so cool about it~" Oikawa pokes him.

  


"Wha-?" Iwaizumi sputters.

  


"Gotcha~" Oikawa laughs.

 

"I love you too, Toru." Iwaizumi says in return.

  


After some more joking around, the two fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
